The Forgotten Warrior
by Vagrant BG
Summary: The story of the forgotten one, Zack, as he returns to life with no memory of he's former life. [discontinued]
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Forgotten Warrior 

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or anything from Final Fantasy VII.

By Daze Riot

************************************************************************

I walked slowly, my feet echoing through the night. This place, it brought back so many memories. People were looking at me as I passed, as if for some reason something was wrong with me. Maybe it was just my imagination...

I looked at myself in a piece of reflective metal. I was about 5'11, brown eyes that had a eerie green glow in them, and shoulder length black spiky hair. I was wearing some kind of blue uniform, with two large shoulder guards over my sleeveless arms. My baggy pants were the same color as the top of my uniform. 

I felt something was missing though. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was definitely something missing. 

My sword...

That's it! I had a sword... A huge sword. I reached my arm over my shoulder as if to grab the handle, knowing it wasn't there. But it was such a familiar action. Memories of me fighting with that sword came back to me. 

Flashback~~~

"Hey Cloud, you gotta do better than that!" The black haired boy said with a wink.

"I'll show you better!" The blond boy replied with a grin.

The two young men clashed their swords together. The black haired boy's huge sword blocking attacks from the blonde's smaller standard ShinRa army sword. 

"Hey, you're getting better, Cloud."

"Thanks-

End flashback~~~

"Damn-it!" I shouted out loud. 

That blonde boy, he was about to say my name... I must find him...

Before I left, I checked myself out in the reflection again.

Not bad... 

I grinned at my own thoughts.

_To be continued... _

Author's notes: Okay people, this story is a test. I want you, the all-important reader, to tell me what you think. Not just a normal review, I'm asking you to tell me 1. If you think I should continue. 2. If I got Zack's persona right, and 3. Your own opinion on the story. I hope you will take the time to do this, as I am trying my best to be a good writer. Please, if you review this, I'll try to review at least one of your stories. Thank you, bye.

_Daze Riot_


	2. Midgar- City of the slums

Title: The Forgotten Warrior 

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or anything from Final Fantasy VII.

By Daze Riot

************************************************************************

Cloud.... Blond hair, blue eyes, looked about 16... 

I went over the information of this Cloud boy in my head. He looked to be around 16, I think, but how long ago was that flashback? And more importantly, what the hell is my name?

There was nothing in my pockets, I had no kind of ID, and to say the least, I was lost. This city was kinda big, and it looked like a bomb had hit it. I looked up at a big building; it looked like half of it was missing. I figured something happened there, and that's why the whole city looked so... Broken.

I wondered if this Cloud person was still alive. Oh well, might as well ask somebody, might get lucky. I looked around, there were a few people out, and so I decided to ask the cutest girl I could find. I found a girl standing alone. She was pretty cute.

"Excuse me, do you know anybody named Cloud?" I asked the girl.

"You mean Cloud Strife? Of course I know of him!" She answered. "He's famous."

"Why do you ask anyway?" She asked me back. 

I didn't really want to tell the girl I didn't even know who I was and that I dreamed of this Cloud, who apparently was very famous. "Uhh, no reason. So what is this Cloud famous for?" 

The girl looked at me as if I was stupid. "He saved the world! Where have you been?" 

"I dunno..." I muttered under my breath as I walked away. Before I left, I turned to the girl again. "Thanks." I said, winking at her.

So, this Cloud guy saved the world. Funny, I seemed much stronger than he was in my flashback. I decided I had to find this Cloud guy and soon. Maybe he would remember me and tell me who I was. Then again, he might not even remember me. Maybe that flashback was just a dream, and we never did meet? No, I was sure that had happened.

I realized that I had absolutely no clue as to where the hell I was. I decided that if Cloud was so famous, then he wouldn't be in this place. Okay, so tonight I can get some supplies, then leave in the morning. To where, I have no clue. 

I figured if I was fighting this Cloud, and winning, then I was most likely a pretty good fighter. I didn't have a weapon, that I knew of. A quick search of my pockets informed me I had no Gil to buy a weapon with either. That might make things pretty tough. 

Well if I didn't have any Gil, I'd have to take my chances. All I need is a map, or someone to tell me where the next town is. 

"Hey, gimme all your Gil! Now!" A voice from behind me said.

"Excuse me?" I turned around. 

The guy was pretty big, and had a knife waving around. His eyes darted back and forth, sweat glistened on his brow. I realized quickly that this man was extremely nervous, so I took advantage of this. I quickly grabbed hold of the arm that was holding the knife, and I slammed his elbow on my knee. The man screamed out in pain. He fell to the ground, and I saw about 10 Gil fall out of a bag he was carrying. I did something I'm not proud of, I took the bag. I also took two pieces of Materia. One Cure and one Fire.

I ran. I ran until I found a shop that said _"Weapons"_ above the door. I pushed the door open, entering the shop. The interior of the shop was small, but it was filled with all different kinds of weapons. I looked around, but I couldn't see the type of sword I had in my flashback. I decided I'd just take a few defensive weapons. I didn't plan on mugging anyone else. 

I brought a pair of "Metal Gloves" and two Daggers. I still had quite a bit of Gil left, so I looked around for a shop that might sell Potions. I saw a shop that said _"Items" _so I figured that'd do.

The inside of the shop looked a lot like the Weapon shop, except without all the weapons all over the walls. I quickly brought five Potions, one Phoenix Down and a Tent. 

"So, traveling are you?" The shopkeeper asked me.

"Oh, yeah." I answered quickly.

"Where to?"

I stood there thinking for a second. "Where is the closest town?" I asked.

"Well... I'd say Kalm. You know the way?"

"No, not really." I answered, feeling rather stupid. 

"Here, take this." The shopkeeper said, handing me a map. I took it.

"How much?" I asked, realizing I didn't have much Gil left.

"Nothing." The shopkeeper said. "Just take it, and good luck."

"Thanks." I said, as I turned around to leave. 

It was getting late now. And dark. Something told me this was not a very nice place at night. 

You need a place to stay...

Oh crap. I can't believe I didn't think of that before. I looked in the bag I _stole _from that guy. There was 207 Gil left. I hoped I could find an Inn and I hoped it wouldn't cost more than I had. 

After about twenty minuets of walking around, I found an Inn. I pushed the door open, the place was a little worn down. I didn't complain though, it was better than being out there on the streets of Midgar. 

Midgar! That's where I was! 

That thought hit me like a brick. All sorts of memories came back to me about this place now. I had been here before, I think. ShinRa. That's the reason I'd come here. 

ShinRa... ShinRa... Why did that name sound so familiar?

I thought about that for a couple of seconds. 

"Excuse me, sir?"

That voice broke my train of thought. I just realized I'd been standing there doing nothing since I walked in the Inn. Now I felt stupid.

"Oh, right. Sorry. How much for a room for one night?" I asked, brushing off the look he was giving me.

"100 Gil, sir. Will you be staying the night?" 

I handed over 100 Gil. "Yeah." I said. 

The man gave me a key to the room I was staying in. I headed for the room I was staying in. I opened the door, it wasn't so bad... I guess. Oh well, it'd have to do anyway. I took of my newly acquired metal gloves and put them on the table, and I put the two daggers next to them. I took of the bag that carried my 107 Gil, two pieces of Materia, five potions, a Phoenix Down and a Tent and set it next to the bed.

I striped down to a pair of boxers and lay on the bed. I couldn't sleep though, despite how tired I was. Pictures of this Cloud person kept appearing in my mind. I tried thinking of where I knew him from, but nothing came to mind. I decided it was hopeless, so I completely wiped my mind of everything. After a while, I drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued... 

Author's notes: Ok, I got a few reviews, all saying I should continue. So I did.^_^ I realize that it is hard to say weather Zack is in character because of his lack of time in the game. But I was just wondering if you people thought I did a good job of half-creating Zack's persona. As for the story line, well that will come into view as the story goes on. It's going to be a somewhat confusing story, but I hope you will enjoy it if you choose to read it. But it will be a Romance to some extent, and maybe a little Action/Adventure. Ok, please review, it will really make my day.^_^ 


End file.
